Heart of the Night fury
by Mewx42
Summary: its about the next generation of dragon riders and Hiccups daughter Athena is a free spirit and wants to explore the lands like her parents once did along side her dragon Zap a Skrill but Hiccup doesn't think she's ready for something like that and he wants her to have responsibilities. But what would happen if she discovered something that would change everything?
1. Chapter 1 intro

The Heart of the Nightfury

 **This is Berk the weather is harsh and the food isn't good either, but life here is amazing but sometimes it isn't amazing for me.**

A Teen girl with long brown hair, bright green eyes, and freckles on her face was flying through the mountains on a mysterious looking dragon with strange black and purple colored skin. She wore a blue and brown tunic wearing over it was a brown leather vest. She had black leggings and black fur boots. She was soaring through the air on her dragon feeling the connection she had with it. But then she realized what time of day it was and panicked. "OH NO! NO! NOOO! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN WE GOT TO GET THERE NOW!"

 **Now see were most** _ **normal**_ **places teach spelling or new languages, but here we teach,**

 **Dragon Training!**

The two flew down as fast as they could to get to the village and came to the view of many houses. "I'm goanna get in trouble again and my parents are going to be really mad at me. Then everyone will be laughing at me for being late again for the fifth time this month. Why do I always lose track of time."

 **My name is Athena I'm 15 years old and I am a dragon trainer … in training that is.**

Soon the two came in sight of the arena and flew down near the gates. Soon as they landed she got of her dragon and they both started to run inside. "Come on bud hopefully they hadn't notice that were not there yet especially Fishlegs he'll rat me out to my dad again and I won't hear the end of that from my mom".

 **You see long ago, well about 20 years ago dragons and Vikings were enemies but that all changed thanks to a Viking named Hiccup. He befriended a Nightfury and showed every one that dragons could be trained and they are the greatest companions that anyone could have.**

They ran in the arena and sleeked their way in to the group of teens hoping to not attract attention which is impossible to do.

 **Hiccup is the chief on Berk and he helps us in many ways he can and guides us. He made this school so that many generations could learn how to train dragons.**

She sat down as quickly as she could with her dragon and she sat next to a tall teen boy with black short hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a brown shirt under a black vest, he had brown pants and grey boots. He looked over at her direction and started talking to her. "Where were you your late again." Athena: "I'm sorry Darren but I got side track with my flying we're starting to work on a new maneuver to help with our flying skills". Darren: "Hopefully Fishlegs doesn't notice that you just got hear or you're going to be in trouble again." Fishlegs: "Okay that concludes todays lesson on Deadly nadders now lets move on to a dragon from the _Tidal Class_ the Scauldron." Then Fishlegs noticed Athena and her dragon were finally here in class. "Well nice of you to finally join class Athena." Every one turned their attention to her and she knew everything was doomed from that point on. "Now Athena, I know you're the chief's daughter and you have a high intelligence of dragon's cause of your father and grandmother but you need to be more responsible with your time on getting here."

 **Ooh and there's one more thing I forgot to mention….. You know the famous Viking Hiccup… yea he's my dad.**

Athena: "yes sir." She said as she looked up at everyone looking at her.

 **I've always felt kind of an outcast because my fathers the chief and people think I get special treatment because of that. Everyone thinks I'm just like my dad every way and I have to agree. With my Knowledge and understand mint with dragons. I was like a younger version of my father, but a girl.**

Then a boy with musty black hair and brown eyes looked over to her and started to talk to her. "What's up with you lately you keep missing classes. Were you working on those fancy backflips again HA!" he started laughing a little.

 **This is Sorelout son of Snotlout I don't know why their family has bad taste in names but they do. Sorelout is okay to hang out with sometimes, but like his father he's kind of annoying and full of himself most times. People were surprised that Snotlout evened married really but mostly that a girl actually liked him. She was a year younger than him and had always'd liked him. My mom thought it was crazy that a girl liked a guy like him but she didn't say anything about it.**

Darren: "Hey at least she gives effort to some things than you do Sorelout".

Sorelout: "Whatever".

 **Oh this is my best friend Darren he's the son of Eret and Ruffnut. Yea it was a surprise that they actually got together, seriously it shocked everyone. Anyways he's the only other normal person here I can talk to we've been best friends ever since we were little we talk about everything, like if there is more dragons out there that we don't know and what it would be like to explore places that we haven't seen yet like our parents did when they were young.**

Athena: "Thanks Darren but I wish I didn't suck at keeping track of time when I'm doing stuff then my parents wouldn't be mad at me most of the time". Starts to feel disappointed with herself.

Then her dragon started to comforted her, like he was saying "don't blame yourself we were having fun we just got a little side track from it".

 **This is my dragon Zap he's a Skrill. Every one was surprised that I was successfully able to train a Skrill, even my father because they are a rare dragon like my dad's Nightfury and no one was able to get close to one cause of their electrical fire breath. But I found a connection with Zap and we're the best of friends.**

Athena: "Thanks bud, you're always here to cheer me up".She then smiles at her dragon and he smiles back at her. Then Athena looked over to the left and saw two blond haired teens one with brown eyes and one with blue eyes that were fighting with each other. Girl: "Move away your crowding me" she said wile shoving the boy. Boy: "No you're crowding me!" He said as she shoved her back. Then the two began to fight and wrestle with each other. That got Fishlegs attention. Fishlegs: "Rift, Rita stop fighting and pay attention or I'll put you both in the corner again".

Both: "Fine" they said upsettingly.

 **That's Rita and Rift. Rita is Darren's younger sister guess we know were his moms personality went. Rift is their cousin son of Tuffnut. Those two act and look just like their parents, they even got the same kind of dragon they share a Zippleback named Spark and Spite but the only difference is that it has a blue skin color. Even though they're cousins they act like siblings all the time.**

Fishlegs: "Good now we can go on with the lesson. How hot can a Scauldron heat up the water in its stomach"? He looked around the room to chose a student and saw an eager young blond braided hair girl wearing a green tunic in the front. Fishlegs: "Yes"? He ask her. Girl: "Over 500 degrees and the water can burn your skin right off". She said confidently. Fishlegs: "Good job sweetie". He said to the girl. Girl: "Thanks dad". She said happily to him.

 **That's Guppy she's Fishlegs daughter. She likes to do research on dragons like her dad. She's also the only other person like Darren that I can talk to. She's a great friend and a determined person. She even has a Gronckle like her dad named Chompy he's really cute and a big softie, he's even got this cool light green skin color those two are a great pair like Fishlegs and his Gronckle.**

 **That's all of us we are the next generation of dragon riders and who knows what to expect from the future?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Responsibilities**

Soon classes were over and every one was heading out to do their daily activities. Well as for Athena she was heading home to have another big talk with her parents.

Athena was walking through the village alongside her dragon talking about what will happen when they got home.

Athena: "Aww bud…. I just hope that when we get home mom and dad won't be mad so much." Then she started to have a depressed look on her face.

Zap then nudged her shoulder a little bit to get her attention, when she looked at him he sat down and leaned against her to comfort her. It was like he was saying, "Don't worry things will be fine." She gave Zap a small smile for cheering her up.

Soon enough they came up to their house and entered inside, they slowly walked in to not attracted attention, but when they entered the living room she was then greeted by her parent's dragons. "Hey Stormfly, hey Toothless." They were really happy to see her and that she was back home, but she knew that meant her parents were home as well! Then she walked into the dining area and saw her father and mother standing in the middle of the room with serious glares on their faces.

Athena: "Hi mom, hi dad how was your day?", she said nervously.

Astrid then started to talk to her daughter about today. "Well we heard from Fishlegs that you were late for class again." She said crossing her arms and giving her daughter a disappointing look.

Athena: "How did you find out so quickly!?" Astrid: "Fishlegs sent us a Terrible Terror with a message that said you were late for class." Athena knew she had to explain herself why she was late again. "I'm sorry mom but I was flying with Zap and…. I just lost track of time"-, Astrid: "Save it, you know these classes are important for you, I know you have learned a lot about dragons from Valka and your father but these tactics will help you become a great dragon rider."

Athena tried to think of other things to say but then started to just look disappointed in herself.

Astrid: "Sweetie I know you love flying with your dragon but"-. She was then cut off by Hiccup. "Honey let me talk to her outside, alone"! Astrid took a moment to think and she agreed with him. "Okay, just be back inside before dinner." "I will", Hiccup then takes Athena outside to look down at the village, and starts talking with her.

Hiccup: "Athena look I know you don't care for those classes and you're smart about dragons & fighting, but I want you to be prepared one day and ready to lookout on your own to be able to protect everyone in the village because one day I won't be here and"-. Athena then cut him off.

Athena: "Dad not this talk again"! She said annoyingly. Hiccup then looks at her confused and says, "What talk"? Athena rolled her eyes and said, "You know the one day I'll be chief and you won't be here to protect me and I need to know responsibility talk."

Hiccup just stares and says, "Am I that predictable now"? "Pretty much yea." Athena replied. "Look dad I know my responsibilities and how much you and mom want me to be a good leader one day, but I really want to see new things, find new dragons." She pauses and stares at the horizon of the sea. "Maybe even find another Nightfury."

Hiccup then sighed and said, "Look Athena I have searched far and wide to find other Nightfuries for a long time and no luck. True I still believe there could be more out their and if I could continue my search I would, but I am the chief of Berk and it's my duty to lookout for everyone here on Berk so I don't have time for adventures. It's also your duty to learn how to be a great dragon rider and be chief one day, so do you understand what I'm saying?!"

Athena sighed looking at the ground then she looked up at her father and said. "Yes, dad I do." Hiccup: "Good I'm glad we had this talk, are you coming inside?" He asked her. "No, I'll stay out here for a little bit until dinners ready?" She said to him. With that Hiccup understood she needed some time with herself and was heading back to the house.

But when he opened the door he saw Zap sitting right inside waiting for Athena. Hiccup then showed him where she was and Zap like the loyal dragon he is decides to go out and join Athena on the hill.

Meanwhile inside with Hiccup and Astrid. Astrid: "So how did the talk go?" she asked Hiccup. Hiccup: "Well I think she gets the point, I just wish she could understand better about how important her role is for Berk." He said frustratingly.

Astrid then rests her hand on his shoulders which got Hiccups attention. "I think she does, but She's trying to figure out things her own way." She said trying to calm him down. "I know, I just wish she'd show some effort in her duties. I mean she's going to be chief one day I want her to be ready!" Hiccup said while heading to the table to sit down and think things over.

" _Well if you keep having those talks with her you'll put too much pressure on her and she'll never learn on her own."_

Hiccup and Astrid were confused to who said that. They both turned around to see whose voice that was. It was Valka Hiccups mom with her dragon Cloudjumper!

"OH umm… hey mom, how much did you hear"? Hiccup asked his mom.

"Enough to understand that there's trouble between you guys and Athena". Valka said as she walked up to the table to sit next to her son. Cloudjumper joined Toothless and Stormfly to listen to their trainer's conversation. "There's no trouble mom, Athena's just having problems with her classes again."

Valka then looked at Astrid and said "late again!", "Yep" Astrid replied. "ohh Hiccup she's just trying to be herself, having fun with her dragon, and be more like you!" "I never missed class!?" Hiccup said confusingly. "No, Hiccup I think Valka means Athena wants to be like the adventure part of you when you were her age, am I right?" "Yep" Valka answered as she nodded.

"I mean think about it Hiccup. She's always flying like how you and Toothless did, trying to tame and understand different dragons, and even wanting to explore new lands!" Then Astrid smiled at Hiccup and said, "Hiccup she's you!"

After Astrid said that it got Hiccup thinking for a few minutes but then he said, "Well... if you say things like that about her then yes, it's obvious but I just want her to focus on important things like helping the village, school, and preparing to be chief."

Astrid then decides to be sassy and says, "You know honey if I recall when you were 20 you didn't want to be chief or focus on Berk duties."

Hiccup then remembered when that happened and got flustered at Astrid for being right. Then Hiccup got out of his seat and started to walk around the room. Then he said, "Well… yea… but I was scared and didn't think I would be fit to be chief, but when my dad- "

They all paused remembering what happened to Stoick, the room got quiet for a minute even all the dragons got sad. "When we lost him to Drago I had to take a stand and take my responsibility to become chief, but I had a ruff start because he wasn't there to help me understand some things, that's what I'm trying to do for Athena I'm preparing her so she'll be ready when its time."

Then he started to look sad, "So she doesn't feel lost." Hiccup said with a sad quiet tone.

Then Astrid and Valka got up and they both went over to hug him. Even all the dragons joined the group hug. "If your father were here he'd be very proud of the chief and man you've become." Valka said smiling at her son.

Hiccup returned the smile and they all broke the hug. "Well now how about I get dinner started, Hiccup can you set the table." Astrid asked Hiccup. "Sure", Hiccup answered. "I'll help you with the potatoes", Valka said while heading into the kitchen with Astrid.

Then as Hiccup was putting the plates on the table he remembered something and called for Toothless, "Toothless!" Then His dragon came right up too him. "Can you get Athena for me and get her to come in to help with dinner."

Then Toothless went out of the house to get Athena.

Meanwhile with Athena & Zap. Athena was siting on a high hill with Zap sitting next to her, both of them looking at the sun setting in the ocean.

"Zap do you think we'll ever have a grand journey of our own someday?" Athena asked looking at Zap. Then Zap shrugged his shoulders as if he was saying, "I don't know, maybe?"

Then Athena stared back at the ocean thinking and hoping that one day she will get off Berk and have an adventure. But then she and Zap herd dragon cries and they both knew where those cries came from. They got up and turned around and just like they thought Toothless was in the distance calling out for them. Athena knew that it was time to go back inside.

"Well I guess dinner is almost ready, are you hungry bud?" Athena asked Zap then he smiled and roared in happiness. "I'll take that as a yes." Then they both walked down the hill and met up with Toothless and all of them headed back inside their house to have a nice dinner with their family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Memories-part 1**

After they ate dinner Athena said goodnight to her parents, grandmother, and the other dragons. She went up stairs to her room (which was Hiccups old room that she remodeled) and gets changed for bed. Zap also gets ready for bed and lays down next to Athena's bed (the room is pretty big so he can do that). Once Athena was done changing she then hears a loud BOOM outside.

Athena looks out of her window and sees a huge thunder storm was heading for Berk. "Wow bud looks like a big storm is coming, maybe we'll even get a lot of rain from this!"

Then Zap got up and looked out the window too and was getting excited. He then looked at Athena and began yapping and nudging her, Athena knew what Zap wanted to do.

"I know what your thinking and no, we can't go STORM RIDING!" then Zap began grunting at her. "You know why we can't do that anymore, even though I made special electric resistant gloves and gear I was almost roasted." Zap then started whining at Athena for them to go flying. "Also, my parents will kill me if we get caught doing that again. Mom almost had a heart attack when she thought I was barbequed last time we went storm riding."

Zap was still upset about it but he understood her and laid back down to go to sleep.

Then they both hear another loud BOOM of thunder outside and Athena faced the window again to look at the storm. Then the storm reminds her of a fond memory she had with Zap.

"Hey Zap you know this particular storm reminds me of the storm that happened the day we met." Zap then smiles at Athena like he was agreeing with her about it. "To think it has already been 3 years since we met and became best friends." Zap then gets up and stars hugging and licking her. "Ok, ok bud I love you too… stop it be for you-." Then zap begins to spark up and Athena's hair became staticky and stand on end. Zap stops and laughs a little at Athena because her hair looks silly.

"Ha-ha bud, you know its hard calming my hair down when you shock it." Then she grabs a brush from her night stand and brushes her hair until it's calmed down and straight again.

Then after that they both settled in and said goodnight to each other, "Good night Zap see you in the morning." Then they both drift off to sleep and Athena starts dreaming of the day when she met the dragon who she would soon call her best friend.

The day she met Zap.

 **3 years earlier…**

A twelve-year-old shorthaired Athena was flying with her dad and all the trainer students were flying with the other dragon trainers, and they were heading to a big uncharted island. But they don't know what excitement there is ahead for them, for today is a big day for the students, it's the day they get their dragons.

Athena: "Dad why are we all flying to that island, I know you have a big announcement for us, but why are we out here anyway?" Athena asked her dad.

Hiccup: "Athena I told you I'll tell you when we get to the island."

Then Athena was quiet, she was thinking of what her dad had planned for everyone. Soon they all reached the island and all of them landed on the beach. Once they all got off their dragons Hiccup made all the students line up in front of him and the other dragon trainers.

Sorelout: "So, can you all tell us why you brought us all the way out here?" Sorelout asked. Then everyone else started to ask questions too. Rita: "Yea, dad do you know why we were dragged here, I hope it isn't for another survival training routine like we did last month."

Eret: "Come on sweetie it wasn't that bad." He said to his daughter.

Darren: "Dad, we lost most of our resources we gathered and Sorelout ate dangerous wild berries and started puffing up so we had to end the training early." Then all of the young dragon trainers stared at Sorelout with mad looks.

"I thought they were blue berries!" Sorelout said trying to make an excuse for himself.

Guppy: "I told you they were, "Bad Berries!" but you said that I didn't know what I was talking about and ate them anyway!" She said angerly at Sorelout.

Before the arguing between the young dragon trainers got any worse Valka stepped in to stop it. "Ok now break it up you two." Once the two stopped, Valka directed the young trainer's attention to Hiccup. "Now Hiccup do you want to tell them the big announcement!"

Then all the kids turned to face Hiccup to hear what he had to say.

Hiccup then began speak, "Thank you mom, now I know that you're all wondering why we brought you here to this Island."

"Yea dad that's what we've been talking about for the last hour." Athena said in annoying tone, to her father's dismay. "Can you please finally tell us why we're here?"

Then Hiccup sighed and said, "That's what I'm trying to do. Now you have all come very far with your training. From what we all have taught you about handling dragons, learning to ride them, and how to earn a dragon's trust. From what I have seen from you all and how fast you've learned we have decided and agreed that all of you are ready!"

All of the young trainers were looking at each other and were confused on what he meant. "What are we ready for dad?" Athena asked her father. Then Hiccup smiled at her and answered.

"To train your own dragon!"

Then all of kids grew wide eyed and smiled with excitement and chanted with happiness. But Athena stopped her chanting and wondered why they were on the island again. "Wait, why bring us too this island then dad, surely you didn't bring us all here just to tell us that."

"heh-heh, no that's not it. We brought you here so you can train a wild dragon on your own." Hiccup chuckled a little as he said that.

After hearing Hiccup say that it caused mixed feelings between the young group of trainers. Some were excited about, it some were nervous, and some were wondering why they had to find a wild dragon.

"Why do we have to tame a wild dragon can't we just choose one of the baby dragons back on Berk?" Rift asked.

"That's what I told Hiccup." Said Snotlout but then Hiccup gave him a mean glare so he'd shut up.

"But as I told Snotlout that would defeat the purpose of your training." Hiccup said as he walked around the young dragon trainers. "True some of the other kids back on Berk choose the babies because they think it's the better way of getting a dragon but that's not the only way." Then Hiccup stopped walking and all the kids turned to face him. "I want all of you to experience how your parent's and I connected with our dragons when we were young." He said while gesturing his hand to all of the students' parents.

"Do you really think we're all ready to do this on our own uncle Hiccup?" Guppy asked while raising her hand.

"Of course." Hiccup said. "Now I'll give all of you some dragon nip and fish." He then went around and handed each kid the items and they put them in their packs. "Now this will help you approach the dragon you pursue and get a little friendlier with it."

"But what if something goes wrong, what happens if a dragon attacks us and we can't defend ourselves?" Darren asked. "We thought one of you might say that and we came up with a plan." Hiccup said as he walked over to Toothless. "All of us will fly around the Island and monitor you all so in case one of you is in danger we'll be there to help, right bud." Toothless roared in agreement.

"Okay, now we leave tomorrow morning so you have a whole day to search for your dragon and it's alright if you don't find them right away you'll get another chance so don't worry. Now go on and find your dragon!" Hiccup said sending them off.

All of them were excited and ran to the forest as fast as the could except for one who was hesitant to go.

Hiccup started to send most of the others to fly up and start watch over the island but then he and Astrid notice that their daughter hadn't left yet and wondered what was up with her.

"Athena what's wrong sweetie?" Astrid asked her.

"I-it's nothing mom its just…ugh." Athena seemed too have trouble answering her mother. Then Hiccup walked up too her and knelt down to her eye level.

"Athena what's the problem?" Athena sighed and said, "I'm a little nervous about this dad." Hiccup was surprised plus confused hearing this from her. Athena always loved to make friends with new dragons also her and Toothless are practically inseparable so, why would she be nervous about this?

"Why are you so nervous about this Athena, you always talk about having your own dragon one day. Why would you be nervous when you finally get your chance?" Then Athena looked up at her father and said, "Don't get me wrong dad I've dreamt of this day for like ever, but now that It's actually happening I'm worried that I won't find a dragon that I really connect with plus Toothless is the only dragon I've ridded alone on and what if my dragon doesn't let me ride it and"-. Hiccup put both of his hands on her shoulders so shed stop talking and calm down.

"Relax Athena you have nothing to worry about, you will find a dragon that you'll have a connection with and that will trust you with its life. I know you Athena you are skilled, smart, determined, and love dragons with all your heart. And if what your mother, grandmother, and I have taught about dragons doesn't help you then nothing will!" He smiled and chuckled a little at the end and caused Athena to smile too.

She then hugged her father and thanked him for the talk but as she started to head into the forest she was stopped by her mother.

"Athena wait I forgot to give you something!" Astrid said as she rushed over to Athena. "What is it mom?" Astrid handed her a bag then Athena opened it to see what was inside and it was full of chicken and bread. "Mom, dad already told all of us to pack some food before we left and I know how to fish and hunt for more in case I run out. So why are you giving me this?" Athena asked her mom. "You know just in case, you can't be too careful."

Athena knew her mom was worrying about her being out there alone, so she tried to ease her worrying. "Mom don't you worry I'll be fine and you guys will be watching us over the island so you'll know if I need you, ok."

Astrid smiled and hugged her. She was so proud to see how calm and collective Athena was being about this. Then as they broke their hug she and Hiccup watched her run into the forest until she was plain out of sight and once she was gone they both hopped on their dragons and started to take off.

Astrid: "You think she'll find a dragon Hiccup?"

Hiccup smiled and said, "Without a doubt in my mind the only thing I'm think is what kind off dragon she'll get!"


End file.
